The present invention relates to a tracked traveling gear with two drive units per chain. Such tracked traveling gears with two drive units per chain are used in particular with crawler cranes, which are intended to move payloads that can no longer be moved when using only one drive unit per chain.
Since the usual chain tension through a pretensioned idler sprocket no longer is possible when using two drive units per chain, because the second drive unit is mounted instead of the idler sprocket, a permanent pretension usually is omitted in the case of tracked traveling gears with two drive units per chain. Due to wear, the chain therefore must be retensioned in certain intervals by inserting spacers, which increases the maintenance costs and maintenance times.